Barbara Gordon
Barbara Gordon is a detective of the Gotham City Police Department, the daughter of police commissioner James Gordon, and a former vigilante protege of Bruce Wayne. Early Life Batman Season 1 Batman Season 2 In No Man's Land: Death Of The Family, Birds of Prey Season 4 In Control, Part 2, Birds of Prey Season 5 In Fire Escape, In Old Friends, New Enemies, In Decode, In The Battle Within, In Blood and Circuits, In Sportsmaster, In Tough Love, In You Are My Sunshine, In Revolution, In God Mode, In Pound of Flesh, In Dark Mirror, In The Black Damn Canary, Birds of Prey Season 6 Birds of Prey Season 7 Birds of Prey Season 8 In Everything Burns, Part 1, In Everything Burns, Part 2, Trivia * Besides Laurel, she is the only Birds of Prey main character who appears in every episode after their debut. Episode Absence In Batman Season 1, she does not appear in 2 episodes: * What We Live For * Signal Fire In Batman Season 3, she does not appear in 4 episodes: * Two of a Kind * No Man's Land: The Court of Owls * No Man's Land: Gotham's Bane * No Man's Land: Gotham's Reckoning Appearances * 82/150 (Birds of Prey) * 30/36 (Batman) * 112 (total) (Batman S1) (16/18) * Three Years * The Man in the Mirror * Black Mask * Family Matters * All Our Times Have Come * Quoth The Raven * The Sting * Beware The Batman * A Death in the Family * The Iceman Cometh * Oaths * Trump Card * Joke's On You * Two-Face * The Will To Act * Lazara (Batman S2) (14/18) * The Demon * Bones * Bloodstorm * Beautiful Lie * The Man Who Broke The Bat * Knightfall * Bulletproof * Take Your Time * Red Hood * Under The Hood * Legacy * Contagion * No Man's Land * No Man's Land: Death Of The Family (BOP S4) (1/17) * Control, Part 2 (vision) (BOP S5) (17/17) * Fire Escape * Old Friends, New Enemies * Decode * The Battle Within * Blood and Circuits * Sportsmaster * Tough Love * You Are My Sunshine * Revolution * God Mode * Shout * Faint * But Fear Itself * Dying Is An Art * Pound of Flesh * The Black Damn Canary, Part 1 * The Black Damn Canary, Part 2 (BOP S6) (21/22) * Longbow, Part 1 * Longbow, Part 2 * Longbow, Part 3 * Axes * Hellbent, Part 1: Huntress * Hellbent, Part 2: Heaven-Sent * Hellbent, Part 3: Public Enemies * Out of the Woods * Breaking Point * So Was I * Fractures * By Whatever Means Necessary * Vengeance is Justice * Always Trying to Save the World * Monster * Dark Wings * The Greater Darkness * The Woman in White * Close Your Eyes * Night Has a Thousand Eyes, Part 1 * Night Has a Thousand Eyes, Part 2 (BOP S7) (23/23) * Long Day's Journey into Night * Black Racer * Death and the Maidens * Three Nyssas * My Soul To Take * So Much Suffering * Sins of the Past, Part 1: Infinite * Sins of the Past, Part 2: Broken Birds * Sins of the Past, Part 3: Breathe Into Me * Whatever It Takes * Erase This * What's Left of Me * Dear Agony, Part 1 * Dear Agony, Part 2 * Had Enough, Part 1 * Had Enough, Part 2 * Better Days * Stillwater * Synecdoche, Part 1 * Synecdoche, Part 2 * Ares, Part 1 * Ares, Part 2 * May I (BOP S8) (20/20) * Paradigm, Part 1 * Paradigm, Part 2 * Paradigm, Part 3 * Take This, Part 1 * Take This, Part 2 * Green Canary * Blow Me Away, Part 1 * Blow Me Away, Part 2 * Breaking the Silence, Part 1 * Breaking the Silence, Part 2 * Tear the World Down, Part 1 * Tear The World Down, Part 1 * Angel On Fire, Part 1 * Angel On Fire, Part 2 * The Sword of Damocles, Part 1 * The Sword of Damocles, Part 2 * What a Piece of Work is Man, Part 1 * What a Piece of Work is Man, Part 2 * Everything Burns, Part 1 * Everything Burns, Part 2 Category:Batman Characters Category:Birds of Prey Characters Category:Batman Season 1 Characters Category:Batman Season 2 Characters Category:Batman Season 1 Main Characters Category:Batman Season 2 Main Characters Category:Birds of Prey Main Characters Category:Birds of Prey Season 5 Characters Category:Birds of Prey Season 5 Main Characters Category:Birds of Prey Season 6 Characters Category:Birds of Prey Season 7 Characters Category:Birds of Prey Season 8 Characters Category:Birds of Prey Season 6 Main Characters Category:Birds of Prey Season 7 Main Characters Category:Birds of Prey Season 8 Main Characters Category:Characters Category:Religious individuals Category:Christians Category:Monotheists Category:Earth-2 Characters Category:Members of the Birds of Prey Category:Members of the Batfamily Category:Allies of Team Supergirl Category:Police Officers Category:GCPD Officers Category:Humans Category:Terrans Category:Disabled Characters